songhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nana of the Fluttering Lullaby
Found like a wrecked ship at sea and taken under the wing of the Goddess of Rebirth, Luka, the minor god of the midnight hour formerly known as King Nana of the Stars has arisen from both literal and metaphorical ashes with a new purpose in his eternal life: to serve those who are powerless, those who are voiceless, those who are in need. It's a far cry from what he used to be doing, I'll tell you that. Raised in a cold, emotionless family, Nana found himself somewhat prone to over-emotional tendencies as his emotions were largely repressed until early adulthood. As a king, Nana was no political tyrant, but in his interpersonal relationships, he was known to have an inappropriate relationship with a boy far too young for him, something he only truly realized was wrong when the damage to the boy was done, and it was far too late for either of them. After all, he had done such a thorough job of convincing himself that there was nothing wrong with their relationship, since it was built on decades of mutual love, as long as everyone was happy and 'consenting' - but even that began to fall apart once the boy started realizing that he was unhappy and becoming traumatized due to the inherently nonconsensual nature of a relationship between a man and a boy, and Nana couldn't deal with that. That story is a few hundred years old, and rest assured that the boy got his revenge on his abuser and then some, but Nana is now left with the responsibility of living on and finding a productive way to live that will not hurt anyone like that ever again - the more difficult choice than to simply give up and hide for the rest of eternity, but one he has committed to, as it is the right choice. Naturally, this is not a story he shares with everyone he meets. Not because he wants to hide his past sins and get away with being seen as a good, pure person, but because he doubts he can do much good for anyone if he's putting all his baggage on the table first and foremost. It's an uncomfortable thing he's decided he has to do, in this sense, but he thinks it's better than the alternative of rendering himself entirely useless to anyone who might need his aid. One result of his own wrongdoings is the fact that he has started to see himself - not entirely undeservedly - as a tool rather than a person with thoughts and feelings. He's terrified of becoming attached to anyone as well, because even though he knows why he did what he did, he can't help but fall into paranoia, wondering if it could happen again if he were to experience even a little bit of love for anyone, or a little bit of happiness and comfort. For this reason, he tends to avoid anything that feels pleasant in any way. He is a natural at maneuvering social situations, but his confidence and charm has dulled considerably after all this time, and, because of his fear of hurting others or experiencing undeserved happiness, he can be very cold. In short, Nana is here to help, through any means possible - he has very, very little standards in terms of his own wellbeing - and to get away quickly and quietly, before anyone starts to decide that he matters.